Under Pressure
Under Pressure est une chanson écrite et interprétée par Queen et David Bowie. Sortie en single en octobre 1981, cette chanson est la première collaboration du groupe anglais avec un autre artiste, et figure sur leur album ''Hot Space'' sorti en 1982. Histoire Contexte En juillet 1981, après leurs premiers concerts en Amérique du Sud, Queen cherche un peu de répit du côté des studios Mountain à Montreux, en Suisse. Alors qu'ils ont enregistré ''The Game'' et ''Flash Gordon'' et beaucoup tourné dans le monde depuis 1980, c'est à contrecœur qu'ils retournent en studio, d'autant plus qu'ils prévoient de publier une compilation pour leur laisser le temps de travailler de nouvelles chansons. De son côté, David Bowie est dans une période creuse. Bien que son précédent album, [[Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps)|''Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps)]], soit sorti près d'un an plus tôt, il ne démontre aucune envie de produire un nouveau disque. Les causes de ce silence ne sont pas d'ordre artistique : le chanteur attend avec impatience la fin du contrat qui le lie à RCA Records, un label dont il est de plus en plus mécontent, ainsi que l'échéance du 30 septembre 1982, date jusqu'à laquelle une partie des bénéfices générés par sa musique continue à revenir à son ancien manager Tony Defries, dont il s'est séparé en termes moins que cordiaux en 1975. S'il se rend lui aussi aux studios Mountain en juillet 1981, c'est pour ajouter sa voix sur ''Cat People (Putting Out Fire), une composition de Giorgio Moroder pour la bande originale du film de Paul Schrader La Féline. L'ingénieur du son du studio David Richards, qui a travaillé sur l'album de Bowie [["Heroes"|''"Heroes"]] en 1977, rentre en contact avec le chanteur et lui propose de passer faire la connaissance des membres de Queen, ce qu'il accepte. Bowie et Mercury se sont en réalité déjà croisés à Londres à la fin des années 1960, avant qu'ils ne deviennent célèbres. '''Enregistrement' La rencontre Bowie-Queen donne lieu à une jam session de reprises avant que n'émerge l'idée de « composer leur propre morceau ». Le bassiste John Deacon compose alors un riff que chaque musicien complète l'un après l'autre. Une fois achevée, Bowie écrit les paroles de la chanson et la nomme People on Streets dans un premier temps. Il les revoit plus tard pour lui donner un côté plus abstrait et la renomme Under Pressure. Le chanteur déclare que « c'était totalement spontané, absolument pas prévu. Un peu… étrange ». Durant la séance, Bowie enregistre également des chœurs pour la chanson de Queen Cool Cat, mais la version finale parue sur l'album ''Hot Space'' ne comporte pas sa contribution. La collaboration entre les cinq musiciens n'est pas dépourvue de tensions. Le guitariste Brian May déclare en 1982 qu'« il est difficile de travailler avec Bowie, car nous avions deux méthodes de travail différentes. C'était stimulant mais également presque impossible à cohabiter. Nous sommes têtus comme des mules et monsieur Bowie aussi. En fait, il l'est probablement autant que nous quatre réunis. Je pense que ça a été utile, mais même après l'enregistrement, des désaccords ont persisté sur comment le morceau devait être publié ou s'il devait même être publié ». Le batteur Roger Taylor souligne que c'est la première fois que Queen travaille ainsi avec un autre artiste et que « certains egos en ont été un brin froissés ». Le mixage se déroule au studio new-yorkais Power Station. Il ne se fait pas sans heurt non plus : Reinhold Mack, l'ingénieur du son de Queen, n'apprécie pas le comportement autoritaire de Bowie. En fin de compte, il fait appel à Freddie Mercury comme négociateur. Roger Taylor reconnaît la « spontanéité de la collaboration et elle se voit sur l'enregistrement final, mais la version finale n'est pas finie et ressemble plus à un mixage brut qu'à une chanson achevée ». Parution et accueil Ni Queen, ni Bowie ne sont convaincus que Under Pressure est digne d'être publiée. C'est la maison de disques de Queen, EMI, qui décide de la sortir en single, avec comme face B Soul Brother, un titre écarté de l'album ''The Game''. Le single Under Pressure est publié en octobre 1981. C'est un succès immédiat au Royaume-Uni, qui occupe pendant deux semaines la première place du hit-parade, une première pour Queen depuis ''Bohemian Rhapsody'' (1975) et pour Bowie depuis ''Ashes To Ashes'' l'année précédente. Aux États-Unis, la chanson ne dépasse pas la 29e place du Billboard Hot 100, ce qui constitue néanmoins la meilleure performance pour une chanson de Bowie depuis Golden Years en 1975. La chanson est un succès populaire immédiat et est jouée sur scène par Queen dès les 24 et 25 novembre 1981 à Montréal (qui donne naissance à l'album live ''Queen Rock Montreal''). Elle reste dans leur setlist jusqu'en août 1986, faisant régulièrement partie des temps forts de leurs concerts. Elle est cependant interprétée de façon plus brute et d'une clé en-dessous du single pour que Mercury puisse chanter sa partie et celle de Bowie. De son côté, Bowie interprète pour la première fois Under Pressure en public le 20 avril 1992, lors du concert donné en hommage à Mercury au stade de Wembley. La partie vocale du chanteur de Queen, mort six mois plus tôt, est assurée par Annie Lennox. La chanson figure ensuite dans le répertoire scénique de Bowie en 1995-1996 (Outside Tour), 1997 (Earthling Tour), 2000 (Mini Tour) et 2003-2004 (A Reality Tour). Durant ces concerts, c'est la bassiste Gail Ann Dorsey qui chante à ses côtés. En 2014, les lecteurs du magazine Rolling Stone classent la chanson à la 7e place de leurs chansons préférées de Queen. Suite au décès de Bowie en janvier 2016, Under Pressure ressort en single et obtient un succès modeste en France (où il se vend à 2 700 exemplaires). Caractéristiques artistiques Paroles et musique Le biographe de Bowie Nicholas Pegg compare Under Pressure à la chanson des Beatles ''A Day In The Life'' dans la mesure où il est très facile de distinguer les passages composés par Queen de ceux composés par Bowie. Ainsi, l'introduction en scat de Freddie Mercury annonce son single en solo de 1985 ''Living On My Own'', tandis que le break « Insanity laughs, under pressure we're breaking » rappelle les années 1970 de Bowie. Cette alternance entre les passages dominés par l'un ou l'autre des deux artistes se poursuit jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, où une section arena rock typique de Queen (« why can't we give love that one more chance ») est suivie d'une intervention de Bowie (« this is our last dance ») qui reprend en partie la mélodie d'une de ses toutes premières compositions, le single de 1965 You've Got a Habit of Leaving. En 2003, Taylor admet que ce n'est pas leur meilleur enregistrement mais estime néanmoins que « c'est un des meilleurs morceaux qu'ils ont fait. Il a plutôt bien vieilli ». Il qualifie la collaboration avec Bowie de « vraiment très vivifiante et intéressante. Un grand succès ». Pochette du clip La pochette du 45 tours est entièrement noire et se contente d'indiquer en lettres capitales blanches le nom des deux artistes et le titre de la chanson. Le clip de Under Pressure est confié au réalisateur David Mallet, qui doit se passer de la participation des artistes : Queen y est assez indifférent, tandis que David Bowie est indisponible. S'inspirant du thème de la chanson, il réalise un collage de différentes vignettes illustrant l'idée de « pression » : émeutes, embouteillages, bâtiments qui explosent, chômage et chute des marchés boursiers, entre autres. Ces images, tirées de films d'actualité, alternent avec des extraits de films muets mettant en scène Greta Garbo, John Gilbert et Max Schreck dans le Nosferatu le vampire de Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau. C'est le premier clip de Queen qui ne les met pas en scène. Le clip est censuré par la BBC à cause d'une scène montrant l'explosion de voitures piégées par l'IRA. Elle doit être coupée avant sa diffusion dans l'émission Top of the Pops. Fiche technique Chansons 45 tours (1981) Format CD (1988) Crédits * Freddie Mercury : chant, chœurs, piano, orgue Hammond, clappements de mains et claquements de doigts * Brian May : guitares à six et douze cordes, clappements de mains et claquements de doigts * Roger Taylor : batterie, chœurs, clappements de mains et claquements de doigts * John Deacon : basse, clappements de mains et claquements de doigts * David Bowie : chant, chœurs, synthétiseurs, clappements de mains et claquements de doigts * Queen et David Bowie : production Classements et certifications Classements hebdomadaires 1981-1982 Rééditions Certifications Reprises Version Rah Mix de 1999 En 1999, Queen remixe la chanson qui devient Under Pressure - The Rah Mix afin de promouvoir la compilation ''Greatest Hits III''. Le clip du remix est réalisé une fois de plus par les Torpedo Twins, les Autrichiens Rudi Dolezal et Hannes Rosacher. Il compile des images live tirées des concerts de Queen à Wembley en 1986, et du Freddie Mercury Tribute en 1992, durant lequel David Bowie et Annie Lennox chantaient Under Pressure avec les trois membres survivants de Queen. Les réalisateurs retirèrent les passages avec Annie Lennox afin de mixer Freddie Mercury et David Bowie entre eux, comme s'ils interprétaient la chanson en duo. Le résultat fut diffusé pour la première fois à l'émission Top of the Pops, lors d'une spéciale consacrée à David Bowie. Sur le CD-single de la chanson, outre la vidéo du clip, on peut également trouver une vidéo avec les réalisateurs nous expliquant la technique utilisée afin de combiner les images de Bowie et Mercury. Liste des titres Deux CD singles sortent en décembre 1999. Un 7" sort quelques jours plus tard. En face B, on retrouve ''Bohemian Rhapsody'' qui venait de remporter le prix de la chanson du millénaire (The Song of The Millennium). La chanson est alors écrite The Song of The Millennium – Bohemian Rhapsody. ; CD single 1 # Under Pressure (Rah Mix) # The Song of the Millennium – ''Bohemian Rhapsody'' # Thank God It's Christmas ; CD single 2 # Under Pressure (Rah Mix – Radio Edit) # Under Pressure (Mike Spencer Mix) # Under Pressure (Knebworth Mix) # section multimédia ; Single 7" # Under Pressure (Rah Mix) # The Song of the Millennium – Bohemian Rhapsody Autres versions et réutilisations * En 1990, Vanilla Ice reprend l'intro du titre pour l'un de ses célèbres tubes, Ice Ice Baby. * La chanson a également été reprise par The Used et My Chemical Romance pour les victimes du tsunami de 2004, en tant que chanson à télécharger, avant de figurer en bonus sur un album du groupe The Used. * En 2007, Keane reprend le titre sur la compilation Radio 1 Established 1967. * La chanson est présente sur l'album hommage à Queen The Protomen Presents: A Night of Queen du groupe The Protomen. * La chanson Under Pressure clôt le tout premier épisode de la seule et unique saison de la série américaine Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip avec Matthew Perry. * Under Pressure ouvre également le premier épisode de la seconde saison de la série américaine Dirty Sexy Money. * Le générique de début du film 40 jours et 40 nuits utilise le titre. * La chanson apparaît au début du film The Girl Next Door avec Emile Hirsch et apparaît également dans les films It's Kind of a Funny Story et Ma meilleure ennemie. * Le morceau est régulièrement joué en 2009 et 2010 en concert par Ben Harper et le groupe Relentless. Une version est disponible sur leur album live, Live from the Montreal International Jazz Festival. * Le morceau clôt également l'épisode 9 de la Saison 2 de la série télévisée Scrubs. * Le morceau clôt également l'épisode 3 de la Saison 10 de la série Les Experts. * Le morceau ouvre l'épisode 17 de la saison 2 de Cold Case : Affaires classées * Le morceau a été repris par la grande majorité des acteurs de la série Smash, en ouverture de l'épisode 17 de la saison 2, épisode final de la série. * La chanson est aussi présente dans le film d'animation Happy Feet 2 réalisé par George Miller et sorti en 2011. * Dillon Francis a en outre publié avec TEED une version remixée du titre. * Volkswagen utilise la chanson dans plusieurs de ses publicités dans les années 2010. * Le morceau clôt l'épisode 5 de la Saison 4 de la série télévisée The Americans * La chanson est reprise par Scott Bakula et Shanley Caswell à la fin de l'épisode 17 de la saison 2 de la série NCIS : Nouvelle-Orléans. * La chanson est présente à la fin du film Atomic Blonde (2017). * La chanson est reprise par le casting de la série The Magicians dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 3. * La chanson est utilisée en 2009 dans le film World's Greatest Dad, mis en scène par Bobcat Goldthwait. * L'intro de la chanson est présente dans le film Eyjafjallajökull (2013). * La chanson est utilisée dans une publicité télévisée en France de la banque LCL en 2018. * Shawn Mendes reprend la chanson en duo avec son amie la productrice et chanteuse Teddy Geiger en 2018, pour la sortie du film Bohemian Rhapsody. Tous les bénéfices sont reversés à l'association Mercury Phoenix Trust pour la lutte contre le VIH. * La chanson a été décortiquée, instrument par instrument, par la radio angelena 95.5 KLOS